


Growing onto You

by MrBoboison



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBoboison/pseuds/MrBoboison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GIR doesn't like sleeping alone when its thundering at night so he sleeps with Zim one night. Eventually, he begins to sleep with him every night until Zim tries to put an end to it. Soon he realizes that he's grown used to having GIR close. (Just a cute, short story.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing onto You

**Author's Note:**

> There's not enough GIR/Zim on here so I'ma changing that! Expect some cute stories about these two and maybe some GIR/Computer/Zim stories too. This is my first Invader Zim story so it's pretty bad I guess. XD Based off a story on dA called Sweet Dreams! TOTS CUTE

It was raining hard at night. Zim didn’t mind at all since he was very tired from today’s adventure. All he wanted was a relaxing, good night’s sleep.   
He curled himself on his bed and completely covered himself in blankets and sighed softly. His bed felt so good against himself. Zim finally closed his eyes and slowed his breathing to fall asleep.   
Zim suddenly sat up in his bed and stared at his open bedroom door. His eyes met the glowing aqua optics of his SIR unit, Gir. “Gir! What do you want!?” snapped Zim, relaxing and now angry at the robot for interrupting his sleep. Gir seemed to hesitate for a bit.  
“I don’t like the rain at night,” he said at last, stepping back a bit if Zim told him to get out. Zim growled softly, annoyed with Gir’s childish fear. He patted the empty side of his bed.   
“Fine, get over here then and sleep with me tonight.” Gir smiled widely and immediately jumped in the bed with him. The robot snuggled in closely with Zim when the Irken laid back down. Zim twitched his antenna a bit in irritation. “Gir,” he said softly.  
“What?” replied Gir.  
“You’re snuggling too close. Give me room.”  
“Oops! Sorry!”  
Gir wiggled about an inch away from Zim but the Irken was too tired to tell him to back away some more. Eventually, the two fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~

Night after night, Gir began to sleep more and more with Zim. At first, Zim didn’t really mind or care about the robot sleeping more often with him but around the point where Gir started to sleep with him every night, he was ready to put a stop to it.  
It was raining again at night. Zim was yet again exhausted from the day. Instead of heading straight to bed and just closing the door behind him, he closed the door and locked it shut and then went to bed. He sighed softly to himself, relaxing his body and wrapping himself in blankets.  
Somewhere around midnight, he heard the knob move around and jut a bit. Zim dismissed the noise. “Go away Gir,” he said loudly. “You have to sleep in your own bed now.” He closed his eyes and just listened to Gir’s reaction. He heard some soft, fearful whimpers that lasted for 3 minutes before the robot left back into his own room.  
It was around 3 A.M and Zim hasn’t gotten one lick of sleep yet. He sat up in his bed, frustrated at the fact he couldn’t fall asleep. It was still raining hard but the rain never bothered him much. The Irken just sat there for a few moments before creeping out of his room and walking towards Gir’s bedroom door, which was slightly ajar. He peeked in, seeing the aqua blue light still lit.   
“Gir,” he whispered. The SIR unit sat up and looked at him. Gir tilted his head to the side. The poor thing was shaking a little from his fear of the rain.   
“Yes?” asked Gir.  
Zim walked up to the side of his bed and pushed the robot to one side. “Make room. I’m staying here,” he sighed and snuggled up beside the robot. They both slept happily after a few moments  



End file.
